Reactions
by yellint22
Summary: This my take on how Ted, Lily and Marshall react to Barney and Robin's engagement.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on how Barney and Robin's friends react when they tell them about their engagement. I would love to thank special agent ali for helping me make this story it's best.**

**Warning: May contain mild spoilers for The Final Page part 2**

**Olivia x**

Robin's POV:

"Come on, Lets get this over with" Barney said as he pulled me out the car to begin the walk up the stairs to Marshall and Lily apartment. I could hardly believe what we were about to tell them.

I mean, I could still hardly believe it myself. Last night, the love of my life, who I thought I had missed my last chance with, proposed to me at my favorite spot in all of New York.

Now we were going to tell our friends. How were they going to react? They didn't even think we were a couple, let alone engaged! Well, only one way to find out I thought as Barney knocked on the familiar brown door.

MPOV:

I opened the door to find Robin and surprise, surprise, Barney.

I thought Barney would be celebrating his engagement with Patrice, not here with Robin. What happened last night?

"We have something to tell you" Robin said. I wondered what it could be as I stepped aside to let them in.

"Sure go ahead" I said as they sat down on the sofa next to Lily who looked very curious as to what we were about to be told, I mean who wouldn't be?

"We're getting married" Barney eyes were immediately drawn to their entwined hands and sure enough perched on Robin's left hand was an engagement ring.

So many thoughts raced though my head like When? What? How? I mean I knew Robin still had feelings for Barney but what had happened last night.

They obviously saw the confused expression on my face so they started to explain all the events of the night before. Ted had apparently given on Robin and convinced her to go after Barney one last time. Apparently it was also Barney's plan because he then proposed to her on the roof of the WWN building. While I was happy for them I was also worried about how Ted would take the news that the girl he had spent all these years chasing was getting married to another guy. Lily could hardly contain her excitement as she practically bounced up and down on the sofa.  
LPOV

I was still a bit hung over from last night, I knew I shouldn't of cracked out the mini bar but who wouldn't? but when Marshall opened the door all those thoughts faded as I saw Barney and Robin. I hadn't seen them since them since yesterday when Barney was still dating Patrice and Robin was, well getting over Barney being with Patrice.

What had happened last night? Why were they standing in our doorway holding hands and looking like a love struck Ted with one of his many 'soul mates' and 'the one'. Were Barney and Robin together again? No, it cant be, Barney closed the door on any future between them weeks ago, so it couldn't be that. Could it?

"We have something to tell you" Robin blurted out, obviously anxious as to how we would to react to the news they were about to tell us.

"Sure go ahead" Marshall said taking his place in the armchair, he was clearly as curious as me about this news they were about to tell us.

"We're getting married" Barney said and his eyes lit up with pure love as he gazed down at his fiancee next to him.

I looked at them and gestured for them to explain how the hell this had happened. I mean 1) up until now I thought Barney was dating Patrice 2) Robin and Barney were both fully anti marriage and now they were engaged.

For gods sake, sure I was happy for them. Two of my closest friends were getting married so why wouldn't I be happy for them? Thankfully, they started to explain everything. Like how Robin had found The Robin on the roof of the WWN building and Barney told her to turn over the piece of paper after she had yelled at him for tricking her.

"What did it say?" I said, really wanting to know what it said, maybe it was I love you or something else romantic.

"Hope she says yes, then he proposed and I said yes" Robin said.

Wow, I couldn't believe Barney and Robin were finally together after all these years of hidden feelings and failed relationships. They were perfect together and I was glad they were finally together.

RPOV

I was so relived that Lily and Marshall were happy for me and Barney, but something sat there, gnawing at the back of my mind. Would Barney still want to marry me after he found out I couldn't have kids?

Actually, I was worried about Ted. Out of everyone I ever dated, Ted Mosby was the one guy I didn't want to see hurt. He became my best friend and helped me live out my dreams. When those failed, he never failed to hold me tight and just listen to me. I couldn't believe after all those years of him chasing after me, he just gave me away to be with Barney. It worked too. I wonder if Ted is ready to hear all that though. I wondered where he was and how we were supposed to break all this to him.

**Ted's reaction coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys,**

**This is my second instalment in reactions! Please Review!**

Lpov:  
I could see Robin was thinking heavy. I knew exactly who she was thinking about.  
"You don't have to be afraid Robin" I told her gently. She blinked at me and I raised my brow. "Don't even try that look on me Scherbatsky..." I warned. She sighed and the look slid off. "I know Lil...but it's still hard not to be scared...what if he doesn't want to come"  
"This is Ted Mosby we're talking about right?" Marshall cut in. "Because if it is, then I know you have nothing to worry about...I know Ted had issues about you both in the past...but...I know in my heart he'd rather see his friends be happy...its why he told Barney's secret...he will do anything to make you smile Robin"  
I nodded in agreement with my husband. "Marshall is right...we both know Ted really well...he'll be happy for both of you"  
Barney nodded and took Robin's hand. "I agree with the lovebirds Robin...when I swore Ted to secrecy I was just testing him to see if he'd give you up...he did that...I think its only fair we tell him it worked" he told her.  
That seemed to soothe Robin and she nodded. "Okay then...thanks Lil and Marshall..." she said and hugged her two friends. "We'll see you both later at MaClarans?" she asked. The two nodded and they left.  
Tpov:  
I was sitting in my living room reading my favorite architecture magazine when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it to reveal Barney and Robin standing in the door way.  
Their faces were a mix of relief and worry, though Robin looked much more worried than Barney like she was guilty of something. She reminded me of being a child who got caught being naughty.  
"Hi Ted" they both said.  
I have to admit it, I was relieved that it seemed everything had gone well for Robin and Barney last night. However, I couldn't escape the feeling that even if Robin was happy with her rekindled relationship with Barney that he didn't deserve her. I had to let all that go though. I was happy that Barney could finally be a better man and that he got the greatest woman I ever met to be his wife. I really was happy for my best friends.  
I ushered them in and they took a seat on the couch while I retook my place in my favorite armchair.  
"We have something to tell you" Robin said.  
"Sure, go ahead, you guys can tell me anything" I said, urging them to continue. I knew what they were going to tell me though and braced myself.  
"We're getting married" Barney blurted out.  
Okay, so I couldn't brace myself. It was like a wrecking ball had whacked me in the stomach. Robin was getting married kept ringing in my head like an annoying song. I could hardly believe it as I frantically searched their faces for any sign that this was a joke. Their faces remained calm though. I'd just have to be happy for my best friends.  
"Something wrong Ted?" Barney asked. I guess I didn't look happy. I took a small deep breath and smiled at my friend.  
"Nope, everything's great...I am so happy for you two!" I exclaimed. I knew it was a lie but I had to be a bigger man now. Robin had never been mine I now realized. She was Barney's soul mate and I knew they made a great pair. I couldn't help but be jealous of Barney though and those bitter feelings of hatred for him stirred again. I pushed those feeling to the back of my mind. What kind of friend was I? I should be happy for them.  
"Wow, I can't believe you two, especially you Barney, are finally trading single life for marriage and kids" I told them. As soon as those words left my lips Robin went dead white.  
BPOV  
I felt Robin's hand tighten on my hand as she listened to Ted.  
"Excuse me" Robin sputtered quickly getting up and walking in the direction of the bathroom. While we waited, I explained to Ted about everything that had happened since Robin left the Limo. When Robin didn't return in five minutes I quickly excused myself to go and find her. I finally found her curdled up in a ball in the corner of Ted's bathroom.  
RPOV  
I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my body. I knew immediately it was Barney. I desperately tried to prevent the tears from falling but it was useless. Barney said nothing, he just sat there and held me while I cried into his chest, staining his shirt with my tears. When my tears eventually dried Barney finally spoke.  
"Robin, is everything ok?" he asked kindly. His warm and comforting words allowed me to pluck up the courage to tell him.  
"Barney, I need to tell you something" I whispered  
"Of course, you can tell me anything" he said.  
"Remember when I thought was pregnant" he nodded " Well, I got a call to go back in and it turns out not only was I not pregnant but...I can't have kids" I whispered as a new set of tears started to fall, only this time soft hand gripped my cheeks wiping away the tears.  
"Robin, nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. I want you. If I cant have you, kids would be pointless. My life would be pointless without you. I love you Robin Scherbatsky" A warm smile spread across his face as he spoke those words.  
"Really?" I questioned.  
"Of course, now let go back to Ted, he is all alone in the living room" He said pulling her up.  
As they left the bathroom I knew that no matter what happened I could always rely on Barney to make everything better. Long as I had him and my three best friends, I'd be okay.

**R&R please!**


End file.
